Sickness
by WizandWexie
Summary: Some times it's heat you can't sweat out.
1. Depression

This is a short part to a bigger story me and the wexie are working on right now. I'm getting drunk off of eggnog too! ;D

3

Life was all but a chore to me now; I'm over a thousand years old now. I've lost count of my age, forgotten my birth date, forgotten my parents faces, and the most sad of all I've lost my real name. I walked around this wasted city a blank slate in a red scarf, watching the children around me eat live without a care in the world. I wish I could go back to those days when technology didn't rule the world, when the best form of entertainment was a good story. When I wasn't alone, when the universe was so small, when people plowed their lands by hand or mule.

I stare at the fan on my bedroom ceiling. It was never on having cool air at the tip of my fingertips was a luxury I could never get used to nor did I want to. The train that came past at eight pm showed up right on time, again. It was never late carrying those people home, to their families. I never have anything to go home to now; I don't acknowledge this apartment as my home it's just a rectangle space I sleep in. My home had burned with the others when black rain came. It was as absent of life as I was; the train had passed; the last one would pass at ten pm.

10 P.M.

Bare footed I walk out my window I didn't care I was in underwear and a t-shirt. Nothing matters when no one cares. I look down at the track; if the fall didn't kill me then the train would or would it. I haven't aged a day passed 18 for a thousand years maybe I would lay on the tracks like a broken doll. People would come and take me to their hospital. I'd be their little medical abnormality, a girl whose body had been severed but still lived, still breathed on her own even though her neck was severed, her fingers twitched when you stabbed them, the girl everyone would visit. The one they would feel sorry for or poke fun at. I would sit there consumed with my own insanity watching them pass me. Would I risk that fate? Yes I would have if a Stanger hadn't of talked to me.

"Are you just going to end it?"

He asked me the question like it was a normal thing you would ask a random person you just met. He studied my face as though I where some sort of puzzle. His face was mostly shrouded with a dark hood that was on his long black jacket, but I could still see it. Somewhat pale and the green eyes that studied me I could see nothing else.

"It's a shame a pretty girl like you feel the need to jump."

I honestly could say I haven't been called pretty in years. He was probly just saying it so I wouldn't jump. A random passer by thinking that if he saved me today I would have a better tomorrow. More than likely he wouldn't want to live with the guilt of not trying to stop me.

"Why are you trying to stop me?"

"I'm not trying to stop you your stopping yourself."

That was true. I bet he thought he was smart. Trying to talk me off, so he could take me to a doctor or a padded room. He probably thought he could outsmart me. Stupid child. I wanted to him to go away, he could go do anything at this moment, yet he spent it bothering me.

"Why are you here? Just leave me alone."

"What if I don't want to watch you die?"

I was completely dumbfounded. I didn't know how to answer that.

"Why would you care?"

"I care because pretty girls like you shouldn't be throwing themselves into trains."

The train passed at my moment, I lost my footing. At that moment while I was falling, I realized I wanted to live. The stranger grabbed me before I fell to my death. I clung to him like a scared child; I nuzzled into his warm chest. He placed me back in my bed and turned on my fan. Letting the cool air brush my skin.


	2. Waiting aches

The fan felt good, I think I will keep it on during these hot summer days. I don't remember how long I sat there all I know is that I wanted to meet this stranger who saved me. I didn't know why but he intrigued me, I wanted to know more about him, I wanted to take his hand in mine. Thank him? I don't know maybe. Possibly. Yes. That's what I wanted; I wanted to know his name most of all.

I smoothed out the sheet next to me, they smelt like my body, just my own. Maybe I could find someone to share it with me for tonight. Maybe that stranger will stay with me for a while. Why would he want to do that? Maybe he just saved me because he wanted my body. I wouldn't know if I didn't ask, I couldn't ask if I couldn't find him. Maybe he would come back if I went back outside, but I needed a plan, my stomach begins to gurgle, and some food.

I hastily went to my kitchen. It was empty except for an expired carton of milk and a jar of applesauce. Why hadn't I bought more food? Oh that's right I was going to kill myself until the stranger decided to pull me away. I got into my shower, hot water sprays me. I scrub myself over with a "Natural" rose scented bar of soap. It brought a flowery smell to my skin; I used to get the same smell when I was little. My mother would chop roses into our family's bathtub, all female family members that where in the house would slip into the bath together. I can still remember mom braiding my wet hair in the tub.

The Market was crowded today, a lot of people making dinners for the fourth of July. I was wearing my signature scarlet scarf; it didn't attract much attention since scarfs where "In style." Instead of going to the general drugstore I go into the open market area. No one took mind to me as usually, so I obtained my items in peace until I reached the payment counter. A blond girl greets me with the biggest smile ever.

"Hello ma'am, have you found everything to your liking?"

"Oh yeah. Just fine."

Her smile was so big and unnatural it started creeping me out. She continued to look at me as she bagged the items. I really wanted to run out of there, she handed me the bag.

"I'm Rebecca by the way. You are?"

I was kind of stumped, no one really asks for my name. Maybe because I don't talk.

"I'm just someone passing through."

I left her with her work. She was being nice in her creepy odd way. I think I learned to appreciate it on my way back to the apartment.

I climbed up the rickety stairwell to the roof. The sun was high in the sky indicating noon; I plopped down onto one of the extra chairs that were left from the last party. I lay out the deli sandwich onto a tiny napkin. The sandwich was filled with avocado, and grilled chicken, it was cut in a diagonal shape so perfect a human hand couldn't have played any part in making this. Freshly made my tail bone you stupid label. I wasn't hungry any more.

I rub my tired face. Its night, I must have dowsed off. My eyes go to where my sandwich used to be. Wait a second. I look up to the red head man who was eating my sandwich.

"Sup?"

The screech exploded out of my throat. Normally I would have my dagger ready; all I had was a rock. He looks at my battle position and starts to speak.

"You know that's super cute and all, but I just saved you're ass last night. I have no intention of kicking it."

Slightly embarrassed I move back down into the lawn chair. "You're the one who saved me last night. Right?"

He nods his head again. Then takes a long look at his sandwich. "You realize this tastes like crap right?"

"Yeah I know, don't remind me. I don't know what's good and what isn't in this place."

He's taken back by that comment.

"Really? How long have you lived here 5 maybe 6 years. And you still don't know where to get a good sandwich?"

What the hell. Has this weirdo been watching me all this time? Oh my he must be one of those stalkers. My sister had an old man who would watch her swim, He was hung for it. But in this day and age you couldn't do anything without go through a court or legal Documents. (Which I didn't have.) I'd have to move again.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

"Wait what?"

He sighs. The stranger removes himself from his chair, He places himself in front of me and offers me his hand like a gentlemen.

"Would you like to join me for ice cream?"

"But I don't even know your name…"

"It's Axel my dear."

I hesitate a bit, but I take his warm gloved hand.


	3. Stomach twist

I got my first review. Thank you! I noticed my grammar isn't what I thought it was and I will work on correcting it. I have a lot on my plate with school. So I hope you will wait around for this fool.

8:28pm

Everything seemed unrealistic to me right now. The last man to have an arm around my shoulder was my father. It seemed such a short time ago, he would throw an arm around my shoulder encouraging me to have as many grandchildren as I could. That way he could swing them on his arms, just like he did for me. I reached out my hand wanting to touch his face just one more time…

"I think you should know better than anyone else that trains are dangerous."

Axel's voice snapped me out of my memory and reminded me that I was sticking my hand into the path of a train. I let out a disgusting "Bleh." Then let my hand slap back to my side. My skirt's thin fabric didn't protect my thigh from my fat palm. I had hit myself so hard I whimpered.

I must be acting like the biggest idiot in the universe he must think I'm an idiot! Wait! Why am I even trying to impress his guy? He was just a random guy who offered to treat me. Was this called something specific? I think it's _going steady._ No that sounded way too old. Going clubbing? What was a clubbing? Isn't that where you play Bridge? No Axel said we were getting Ice cream. Does that mean we were going to play Bridge too?

"The train is coming."

He once again snaps me back into reality, the window of the train showed my reflection. I'm a young looking disheveled woman, my long grey hair in a messy ponytail, my skin was flushed, and my expression was confused. Gods I felt sick, I wanted to run away again. Just like I did the day the sky went black.

"Hey are you feeling okay?"

I wasn't okay. Honestly I wanted to start crying looking at the girl in the window. I'm a pathetic mess. If I wasn't needed for "IT" then I wouldn't be here. I'd be dead like everyone else, like my family, my friends, and him. My hand covers my eyes attempting to stop my tears. I shouldn't be crying right now, not in public. Axel's warm hand gently places a couple tissues in my hand.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"NO! I came out of the house I want some of this cream of ice!"

Holy Hera I had no idea where that came from. My gods that was rude! Axel took my other hand and led me onto waiting train. A woman gave us a strange look as we neared the back. He sat near the window so I didn't have to look at myself. He seemed to sense that, or he just liked looking outside.

"By the way it's ice cream. You're making ice cream sound like cream of wheat."

"What is Cream of wheat?"

He gives me a confused look. Was this supposed to be common knowledge?

"Well it's horrible I can tell you that."

I giggle a little bit. I forgot that I my face was a mess, that everything about me was a mess. But I don't think him minded because he giggled with me. We giggled like smile children as the train road through the night.


	4. Burning heart

I'm on a fucking roll this week! Two chapters! Hell yes! They are going to get to their destination in this chapter. And sorry chapter 3 was short.

9:00pm\

"Where are we going?"

"It's not my usual place to get ice cream."

I watch Axel adjust himself next to me. We had been on this train alone for three stops and he hasn't given me the slightest of clues. I should have studied this place when I had the chance. I wondered how long Axel had been here, if he had seen me walking around for the past six years he must have memorized the main attractions. Maybe more than that. I had no idea how smart he was, he certainly wasn't stupid I knew that much.

I studied his face some more, Bright green eyes, smooth skin that wasn't too pale. The triangles under his eyes added some character and so did the mess of spiky red hair. The jacket he wore was more like a trench coat, knee high boots, and gloves in the same black color. There was a definite magic property to them otherwise a normal person wouldn't be wearing head to toe black in the middle of summer. Or maybe it was one of those high fashion things, like wearing a scarf year round.

I tug at my scarf that was now undone. Axel is looking at me now his eyes transfixing on my red neckwear. He reaches for it, the leather from his gloves runs over my collar bone. The feel of warn leather raises goose bumps on my skin bringing color to my face. My breathing slows down; blood rushes through me quickening my heart beat. It felt like my heart was burning as he tucks the red cloth around my shoulder. His face was just inches from mine. There was no way he couldn't feel the heat my body was producing. Our foreheads pressing together, noses barely touching, I could feel his arm around my waist. The train comes to a slow but loud stop; the announcer separates us. His lips barely brush mine. I could see a devious look on his face. He takes my hand as he did before.

10:15pm

My hands where both holding something, my left has a frozen blue Popsicle, my right was holding Axel's hand. He had taken me to a beach; it had never occurred to me that there had been an ocean on this world. This was my first time seeing one.

Back on my home world all we had in our area was a huge lake in the center of our villages. Our leaders would go there with a select group of warriors every full moon. They would pray to the gods, receive advice or even talk to the death guardians that resided there. I had never been to that island in the middle of the lake. I was never a real warrior; I'm not even one now. All I could do was protect myself from the regular human thug.

I looked to Axel again and wondered if he could handle a weapon. He's nimble enough to be fast but not enough to be weak; He had after all pulled me over a metal railing. If we got in a real fight he could surely kill me with only minimal problems. Axel wouldn't hurt me, I'm sure of that. We had stopped at the end of "Board walk" (As he called it) and sat down together. Most of the other people had moved down to the beach where there was more room. They all seemed to be waiting for something.

"Axel what are they waiting for?"

He pulls me closer to him. I can feel the natural fire that was his body. "They are waiting for the show."

I was about to ask what the show was until I was cut off by a loud crack. The sky was lit with color. We were at a fireworks show; it was like being a child again celebrating the coming of spring. Tears rolled down my face again. Not tears of pain, Tears of joy. I kiss Axel's jaw line and nuzzle my head into his neck. I dropped my ice cream to hold onto both of his shoulders. He was so warm I instantly fell asleep.

10:45pm ~ Axel~

I lay her down in her bed. It's occurred to me that I didn't even bother to ask for her name. Something feels like she wouldn't give it to me any way. I examine her apartment. Her bed was out here in the living room while the two back doors were locked. Now why would someone sleep out here when you have two perfectly good rooms back there? I don't know the answer; all I do know is that I'm not going back there without her permission. I didn't care about my mission. For some reason or another all I cared about was how she was getting along in this world.

I had seen her many times over my nobody years. I would go to the clock tower and see her red scarf from afar, sometimes seeing black swirls of darkness. I never thought of interacting with her until the day I saw her trying throw herself into a train. Demyx had been my partner that and had gossiped about my heroic efforts in saving Race track. (That's what he calls her, I don't like it.)

It was at that time I was required to submit a detailed report of what I knew about her. All I could say is that she was a girl who wore a red scarf. An occasional swirl of darkness here or there but normal. Boss man didn't agree with that. He thought she was something different and demanded I begin to watch her every day. That was creepy to me, I'm not a stalker nor do I plan to become one.

Instead I decided to go ask her the following day. She seemed lonely enough. Everyone needs a companion once in a while. At least that's how I thought it would turn out. At that moment when she woke up from that chair I didn't want to boil her for answers. I wanted to see that tired looking face smile. I'm sure that's my reasoning for taking her to the fireworks and it worked. My hand slides to the spot where she had kissed me. I really wanted to kiss her on the train, she probably wanted it too but to me it didn't feel like the right time. It's time for me to go now. I'll leave out the trip to the boardwalk and make up some other uneventful story.

I steal one last glance at her. Xemnas had been right about her not being normal. Darkness was heavy in this area, mostly surrounding her. It never touched her. It couldn't touch her. That much he did know about her, and that secret he would keep for her.


	5. Comatose

Still rolling! It feels good to write again. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written.

My small feet squish the grass on the ground. Summer air warms me. The fields ahead are filled with wheat; the smell of rain is filling my nose. I tug at my white cotton dress it was baggy around my small chest. I didn't care it felt well against my skin. I hadn't been home in a while.

The air suddenly went cold. No. That was all I could think. No, no, no! Not again! Black smoke was filling the bright morning sun covering the sun. Shadows that had once been on the ground where now pulling themselves off the ground. Screams bellowed from my lungs as I began to run. I've ran along this path so many times I should have remembered the rocky area ahead was dangerous and would need to be navigated carefully. My panic caused me to be careless. I trip among the sharp rocks which send me over the edge of the path. I'm sent rolling down the path; all the world's colors ran together into a spinning kaleidoscope. When I stop I am too dizzy to notice the thin grass tarp I had landed on. I attempt to stand only to have the tarp underneath me tear. Where I was greeted with icy cold water.

This wasn't normal water, not at all. The density was too thick. I felt as though I was trying to swim through clear maple syrup. I began to swim, all I could think about was running home to my mother, father, and younger sister. We would gather in the cellar and wait for this dark storm to pass. Then the next day we would gather in the town square, our leader would give us guidance and lead us in a prayer. Everything would go back to normal, leaving this day to be a story for my children. I reach my hand up my hand and slam it into the now frozen surface. Panic sets in; I tread in circles trying to look for a way out. The chilly water is now freezing my legs. I won't be able to move. My lungs where aching on the verge of exploding. The ice was immobilizing my body. I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my mouth letting the icy liquid burn my mouth with its cold sting

~ 6:30pm~

I wake up screaming. My body flings itself upward only to smack into the person hovering above me. The person yelps. I turn over in my bed to get a better look. It was Axel holding his nose; I had smacked him in with my face. He groans a bit as I move in closer. There was blood leaking from his cupped hand.

"Oh my gods what did I do!"

I run to my drab little kitchen, sputtering apologies all the way. My fingers where trembling so bad I almost couldn't get the cabinet open. But I managed to dump out half my towel stock into my arms. I race over to him.

"I think I'm okay now."

I ignore him completely and press one of the towels to his bloody face. He seems to sense my panic. His left hand covers mine, easing some of the pressure off but leaving the towel in place. After I was satisfied I let him pull my hand away. Axel's face had small stains from the blood dripping down his chin. I didn't let him say anything; I just went for another towel. I got it wet then set to work on cleaning his face. He didn't protest or move. I'm guessing he didn't want me to panic again.

I've never really noticed his eyes before. Last night when we were close to kissing I was only paying attention to the lower half of his face. Now that I was practically sitting on him I could see them quite clearly. Both are green, darting around to fallow my movements. When boys at home watched me like this I was always uncomfortable. When Axel does it I'm not the least bit bothered. In fact I kind of enjoy that he's paying attention to my movements. I'm at the center of his thoughts; He is the center of mine. Then I occurs to me.

"What where you doing over my bed while I was sleeping?"

He started to go red. His eyes stopped moving and fixed onto something behind me.

"I… Uh…."

It's obvious that he's embarrassed, any man caught sneaking into a girls room would be. If I was still at home my father surely would have beaten him within an inch of his life. I wasn't at home so there was no way that would happen.

"I'm not going to punch you or anything just curious."

That put at ease a bit. He shook his head a bit and looked back at my face.

"I was going to knock on your front door when I realized that it was sound proofed."

I lock onto said door. Basic magic skills could mute any sound coming in or out of a room. It could be easily broken with brute strength. I didn't use basic magic, I used a seal. You would have to be on the same magic level as the seal's creator to break it. I've been practicing my seals for years, I'm he could break it if he had tried. Axel takes another breath catching my attention again.

"So I went to your window. Entering like the last two times I was here."

I feel my body go stiff. My gods I have forgotten about the window. I didn't think of it as an entry point until this exact moment. Axel is the only one to have entered my living place.

"What was your dream about?"

I almost fall off of him. He catches my shoulders and steadies me on his lap. Now I'm blushing. I have never had anyone to really talk to except for her… I haven't seen her in years, she didn't count. I turn myself around on his lap and lean my shoulder on the side of my bed. It was forbidden for me to tell the exact truth of what had happened, but surely telling the basics wouldn't get me in trouble.

"My world was consumed by darkness like many others. But mine was different, my leader had sinned. He released power that should never be seen by human eyes. Some said those closest to the explosion had died almost instantly from terror. Our whole nation was punished for what he did. I was out in the fields when the power exploded. I tried to run back to my family… I just didn't make it. I got trapped in a cave and escaped the attack. A woman from my village freed me later. I asked her about my family, friends, and the village. They were all dead. The attack killed the majority of our nation's population, only a couple hundred managed to escape, I was one of the only survivors of our village. The world was dead. The woman from the village helped me escape here, But I haven't seen he since then."

I sniffle a bit. I never cried after my dreams, talking about it brought pain and a weird sense of relief. Axel pulls me closer to him, giving me a warm hug. I held him back. It felt good to be held by someone. It showed me that there was someone here who cared. I bury my face into his chest letting him hold me. Human comforts were something I had really forgotten about. Now that I'm sitting in his arms I don't ever want him to let me go.


	6. Seizure

I am waiting for some food. Our main character on the other hand is about to get into some trouble. We are nearing the end of the story. Wish me luck.

~August 1st 5:24pm~

School will be back in session soon. I've been watching the kids go by with their parents buying necessary items. I can't help but think of how different the education system is today. Back at home we would only get the minimal education we needed for our jobs, unless we were training to become priests or priestess. I was given a dictionary and a couple other books to help me learn the language here. They did not help me with the culture. I still had a lot to learn in that category. So I bought a computer.

I have discovered a lot of disturbing things on the internet. A lot of them I would rather not say. I did however discover a great site for watching television. My favorite show was one about a time traveler, who went across the galaxy to fix problems. I wonder if there was such thing as time travel. I was frozen in ice for a period of time and thawed out later. I guess that could count as a form of time travel.

Axel has taught me how to navigate online safely. He has taught me a lot of things in the past couple of weeks. Part of me wishes that he didn't have to leave every night, but he's started to talk about who he works for. I can tell that they aren't the type of people you want to make angry. If he were to stay any longer than he does than they would label him a traitor and would execute him as one. I fear for his life. He will always take my hand and reassure me that he will be okay. "No one would destroy such an important asset" He would tell me. I can't believe it. I refuse to believe that he is safe as long as he still works for them.

I know I can't talk him into leaving them. It would put us both in danger. I was already being watched for a reason he never mentions. If we both disappear at the same time then we would both be marked for death. My duty on this world was important. I could be sealed away from the world again if I were to get into any trouble. We both walked a thin line between life and death. I didn't care as long as we were there together.

~6:00pm~

I stood waiting on me rooftop. The long white skirt on my dress flowed in the breeze. Axel showed up like he always did with his grin from ear to ear. I leap into his arms.

"Woo tiger calm down!"

Like I would calm down. I was happier than a bee among flowers. I checked him over; he was still in the same. No injuries that I could see.

"Do you have to do that every time I come to see you?"

"Yes. I want to know if you're okay or not."

He holds me close to him. "Don't worry I'm always careful. They won't catch me."

His words comfort me for the time being. No one's uncatchable not even Axel. He Takes my hand and tells me we are going to walk along the beach again.

~6:30pm~

The boardwalk had been crowded with teens trying to get in their last few days of fun until summer ended. We had decided to only walk in the less busy ways. Most of them where very dark and had shops selling gods know what. Others had candles or books, the shops had made me feel at home again. Once a year all our nations tribes main shops would gather in one area for the biggest open air market. I was so happy I hadn't noticed that Axel had gotten me something until later when we were eating ice cream.

"Everyone says that the phoenix is the symbol of rebirth. It will start a fire within its body causing it to die only to be born from its own ashes."

I knew the tale of the fire bird. When Axel told me the story it felt new instead of old. I rotated the pin in my hand. The bird wings where like around its body, a curved head faced to the left. Its backing was red glass with speckles of orange matching its fire element.

"Th-thank you Axel. I haven't received a present in a long time. It's beautiful"

"Don't worry about It Aya if it makes you happy then I'm happy."

Aya. That was the name my mother had given me. It sounded dead to me. I chewed off the last bit of the ice cream. "Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you call me Ash now instead of Aya? That name isn't really who I am now."

He smiles at me again. "Your right. When I first met you, you were so tired and sad I thought you might give up. Now you look happy. You had left that behind you."

Now I was smiling. I pricked the pin through my make shift Red scarf belt. I knew I would always wear it with pride.

"You are happy right? I know it's not safe..."

I get up from my seat across the table. He moves over on his side of the bench so I can squish myself besides him. I lean against him. "I'll let you know that this is the happiest I have ever been in a long time. I don't care if your boss doesn't like it or if I got in trouble."

My hand takes his. "As long as we have the people we love close to us then nothing can break us. Nothing at all."

~7:00pm~

I was walking home alone tonight. We spent a little too much time at the beach Axel practically had to run home. I am sure he made it on time; I heard he has a couple of his friends waiting. I wonder how his friends are even though I don't know them. If they ever needed something I told him they could always come to me. It's not going to happen I know but at least he knows. They were in the same trap as Axel. If he trusted them so would I.

A pulse of power jolted through my body, the ground shook. I knew who it was; she had come here to check on me. I ran as fast as I could towards my apartment. The fire escape came into view. I begin to clime it, the rust was rubbing off onto my hands. It sharp metal edges cut up my hands as I made it to the top.

There she was at the edge of the building. Her bow was drawn; I couldn't see what she was aiming at until I was a couple feet away from her. She was aiming at Axel.

"NO ECHOSONG STOP!"

I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that I had to stop her. I grab her shoulder, while my other hand slammed itself into the arrow. We tumble to the ground. She struggles a bit before kicking me off.

"Aya what in the gods name do you think you're doing!"

I pull the arrow out of me hand and cover it with my belt, my pin was now jammed into my pocket.

"Aya I said what do you think you're doing!"

"I'm protecting the man that I love!"

That stopped her. Her brown skin crinkled into a confused expression. Her golden eyes matched her face. "What are you talking about Aya?"

"You heard what I said!"

"Do realize what that man is? He is darkness, he has no heart! Any claims he has made to love you are all false. He is just a fake person waiting to kill you."

"That isn't true!"

She stands up and picks up her bow.

"Aya we both have a duty to attend to. I can't have you running around with a monster."

I'm stuck. I know I'm not going to win if we start to really fight. I just needed to stall her until Axel left. I won't care if she decides to punish me. I know she won't kill me.

"Did you forget your teachings and the ways of the gods?"

"Teachings? We fallow entities blindly and expect to be taken care of but we have our own free will! I love him and shouldn't love be celebrated?"

"Not with someone like. Your destiny has been laid out before you and he isn't part of it."

I glare at her again. "I don't care. He came into my life and he's not going to leave it because you want him to."

I watched her sigh again. She loads another arrow into her bow, this one was pitch black. I didn't know what it was but it looked deadly.

"I'm going to have to send you to the temple sooner than expected. If this is how you are thinking."

"What are you talking about Echosong!"

She shoots me in the chest.


	7. Recovery

This is the second to last chapter be expecting the end. I might write an epilogue but I'm not really sure at the moment.

~7:15pm~

The arrow is dissolving inside my chest. I could feel myself losing control of my body. It was now moving on its own. What had she shot me with? This was something I have never seen before. My mind slowly fades out.

I knew I wouldn't be able to meet Roxas and Xion at the clock tower today. The poor kids have eaten without me before they'll be fine today. I also know that everyone else is depending on me to stalk Ash until further notice; I could probably get away with staying out all night with her if I wanted to. I'd really, really would like to stay the night with her. I don't want to do anything that could get me in trouble right now. Xemnas seemed to have an awfully large stick in his ass lately. I open the portal that would lead me back to the castle, I was about to leave when I heard an explosion.

That wasn't any explosion; it had dark properties to it that could be felt a mile away. It was coming from the direction of Ash's apartment. I shut the portal and begin running. I didn't give a fuck about them. I only managed to reach the front of the building when an older woman landed in front of me.

She had tan skin like the superior, same gray hair. The only things different was her age and gender. She was wearing a Black priestess uniform, a bow and quiver. Ash was under her right arm swinging like a broken.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

She completely ignores me. Her arm let's go of Ash just letting her drop on the ground in a heap. I tried to run for her only to have the woman in my way. The bow was pointed directly at me.

"Get that god damn bow out of my face! I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing but you need to leave before I-"

"You shut your mouth. I don't need to be scolded be a heartless fool."

Well isn't that nice she's a crazy bitch. Wait she knows what I am or she could just be throwing out random insults to try to provoke me. My eye catches Ash, she's standing up. I watch her twitch a couple of times like a zombie. I needed to catch her and get her out of here before crazy old lady decided to do something else. Then she starts running despite the zombie movements earlier she runs like Larxene on an energy drink. I turn to face the weird woman again only to discover she's disappeared. I take it she thought I would leave after Ash ran off. Fat chance.

I started to fallow her down the alley ways and street corners. She eventually made her way to the forest. I couldn't keep up with her, her body was moving at an inhuman pace. I stopped for a second. The ground where she had run was covered in burnt footprints. At least I could fallow her. As I started fallowing her again I noticed that we were heading deeper into the forest. I doubt anyone in this world has been out this far in a centenary.

~8:00pm.~

Where is she going? I've been fallowing her footprints for hours and haven't seen her yet. I know I'm not going in circles because I started marking trees. I'm almost out of breath when the footprints stop. There is a small tunnel leading underground. I walk down the muddy path knowing that Ash was there. At the bottom all I can see are flames.

I can hear them. The voices of the gods speak to me in this deep dark cave. They tell me my future and what I'm supposed to do. I am to burn within the fires of creation so that I may one day resurrect the power of two dead races. They will in turn save the worlds from the darkness that consumes all. The same darkness that consumed my home and family. They ask me if I am ready. I think of Axel. I wonder if he's safe. I can only hope that Echosong left him alone. They urge me to decide quickly.

"Yes. I agree."

My body is set ablaze. I will reborn as the fire priestess and I will give new life to those who had been sleeping. As the flames around my body begin to die I can see someone waiting for me near the entrance. I feel a cloth cover my body, Axel's voice comes next. He's trying to sooth me but he can't I'm already at peace.

~6:22am~

My eyes flutter open to the new sunrise. I recognize my old stiff bed covered in its old sheets. With Axel's arm was loosely around my waist I knew it was going to be a lazy morning. Wait. I turn over and it's definitely Axel sleeping right next to me. He looks peaceful in bed next to me. Does he look like this when he's sleeping in his bed at work? I scoot up and kiss his forehead. He scrunches his face up a bit. I shift away from him so he doesn't wake up. I stand up clutching a red sheet to my body. I hadn't even known I was using it or that I was stark naked underneath. The cloth was red like the ones in the temple. It wasn't just some weird dream I had thought up.

I run my hand over my head. The fire had seared off most of my gray hair leaving behind chunks. Luckily my eyebrows and eyelashes where spared so I didn't look like a total freak. That didn't make me happy though, I felt as though a part of me was taken away. I reach for the scissors in the drawer and begin cutting off the chunks. If I was going to be bald then I was going to at least make it even.

After the chunks are gone I begin on a shower. I switched my rose soap for one that smelled like cherry blossoms. The old rose smell was getting old for me. I didn't want to smell like my old self anymore. As I massaged the soap into my skin when I reached my back my skin began to sting. I check my hand and see flakes of my skin hiding in the white foam. The bath water had started to turn pink. My skin was peeling off. I bite down on my lip and replace my hand. I start to rub the dead skin off. Hot liquid was running down my hands, I knew it was blood but I tried to put it out of my mind. I stare at the wall to afraid to look at what might be going down the drain. The skin particles finally left my back leaving my skin raw. I could barely cover my back without screaming so I just opt for slinging the long towel around my neck and over my breasts.

Axel was sitting up when I walked back into the living room. He immediately leaves the bed and takes my shoulders into his hands. We look each other in the eyes his green eye lock with mine before he leans down for a kiss. His scent was on me the moment his lips touched mine. My hands slide up his chest around his neck. I felt my heart beat heighten as he deepened the kiss. This kiss felt like a fantasy too good to be true, I forgot about all my emotional pains and feelings of loneliness. I almost forgot my back pain until he placed his hand in the center of it. Pain seared my skin where he put his gentle hand causing me to pull away and scream.

"What did I do are you okay!"

He was holding my face now in an attempt to stop me from shaking. I grab his hand with my left hand.

"No. I'm okay Axel. My back just peeled from the burns."

I lay my head to his chest rubbing the back of his head. He leaned into my neck seeking my comforting scent. His hands had crossed over my backside. Not grabbing just resting. I didn't feel a heartbeat in him. Echosong was right when she said he was heartless, Axel seemed to sense that I knew.

"If I had my heart it would be yours."

That was the last thing he said to me as he carried me back to bed. I fell asleep again on his empty chest. An empty chest I would hope would be full again.


	8. Relapse

I know I've been saying this for the past couple chapters but we are finally at the end. I'm for real this time. There is a possibility I might write an epilogue I'm not sure yet, if I am don't expect it for a little while. I'll leave something on my page about it. I hope you guys enjoy. Lots of time skipping too.

~August 3rd random time at night~

You know in some movies how there's a couple who spend all day in bed together just telling stories to each other? I had one of those. It was yesterday but I don't care. Axel had told me of his somebody's childhood, His home and Family. He even told me few things about his nobody life like his friends names. (Roxas and Xion.) I hadn't realized that Axel's somebody was born in Radiant Garden. When my nation was consumed by the darkness Radiant Garden had been built in its ruins after light once again blessed the world. It made me realize how big of an age difference there was between us. Then again I did spend a majority of that time in an ice block, so there is no physical difference. I didn't say anything to him, I can always tell him later. He still had to leave me at the end of the day. We didn't want to leave each other but I knew we would be together again soon.

~August 4th 9:34Am~

I didn't want to look at my back in fear of the scars that might be there. My skin didn't burn when it was touched any more. I sigh knowing I was going to face it sooner or later. The bathroom was the same as I had left it except for the mirror which was covered. I remove my clothing and hesitantly pull down the blanket. I looked myself over. My hair was only a bit of fuzz on my head like the skin of a peach. Not too bad I think to myself, at least it was growing back. I turn around and have a look at my back. I was surprised. My back wasn't pale and flawless like it used to be it now had several scars that shaped into flames. They looked like a hearth.

"Well that isn't too bad now is it?"

I'm glad I'm not lying to myself.

Later I accidently burned one of my kitchen towels. The flames on the stove had clung to my hand and to the towel I was holding. I reached for the flame again this time it sat in my hand. The burning had given me an affinity for fire. I suppose I should thank the gods for this destructive gift.

~6:45pm~

Axel's friend left work. I know you don't leave unless you are dead. Roxas apparently left and was convinced he wasn't ever going to return. Axel was as worried as one can pretend to be. This kid now had a death sentence that he might have to deliver.

"Axel if I find him he can stay with me. I don't mind I have a spare room in the back."

"No I can't ask you to do that. If someone else tracks him back here then I have no idea what they might do to you. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt for trying to defend my friend. I need to bring him back myself, he's important and they're considering forgiving him."

He still looked distressed as he stared out my window. I come up behind him and slide my arms up his chest; my hands overlapped each other in the center where his heart should be. I pull him close to me letting my cheek press against the back of his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Axel. If you need me I'm here. I'll always be here for you."

His body slowly turned around and embraced me from the front. Axel kisses my head.

"If I have to carry out the order I won't be around for a while. Promise me you won't go near anyone with a black coat."

I promised him as the sun set outside my window.

~Another day and time~

I've lost track of the days I felt so empty. I haven't seen Axel in about 4 months. Roxas must have been good at hide and seek as a child. That's the only option I wanted it to be. Even though I knew better when one person goes rouge you question friends and families then you take them into custody. If said person doesn't show up you could be "taken care of."

I shivered on top of my roof as a chill blew by. I need to start wearing my sweaters again but Axel's the only warmth I want right now. I need to know that he's safe in my arms again. A pulse of power vibrates through the building. Echosong was back.

"Are you here to shoot me in the chest again?"

"I am here to talk to you there is no need to be rude."

I snort. Then I turn around to face her waiting for her to tell me what she wanted to say. I really didn't want to listen or talk to her. I'm still mad at her about trying to shoot Axel. She's my elder and I'll respect her.

"Well go ahead."

"The heartless you spend your time with."

I cut her off. "Axel. His name is Axel and if you don't call him by his name I won't listen."

"Axel has fallen."

I stop my scowling. My blood runs thin turning my face white. I start to spit out words.

" Wh What? What are you talking about?"

"He served as one of the allies of the keyblade wielder. He defended the boy and died a noble death."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tears slowly came down my face, I can't. I can't cry in front of her, I won't do it.

"You still have your duty to serve; you can do what you wish after it's been complete."

Just like that she gone, disappeared into a gust of purple smoke. I begin to choke on my tears. My Sobs echoed across the sky. Sorrow had taken a hold of me, and then came the anger.

Nothing in my home was safe from my wrath. My fist broke whatever it would make contact with. I threw the furniture that wouldn't break. Most of my flammable items burned in small fires. Blood ran down my fists as I turned to the only thing I hadn't touched, my bed. I blindly fling my foot into the wooden post splitting my toenail. I scream and lose my balance. I shake on the floor for a while before I look at my nail. It had completely split down the middle allowing a steady stream of blood run down my hand. Putting my pride aside I crawl like a baby into the bath room to tend to the self-inflicted wounds.

After spending what seemed like an eternity in the restroom I face the mess I made. Scorch marks etched the floors, wood splinters from broken furniture scattered over each other, leaving my bed the only thing intact. I walk towards it when I feel glass prick my skin. Looking down I see the pin that Axel had given me. The glass part had shatter into pieces, and the prick part was bent. I never realized that I had thrown it. Gods I felt so horrible. I began to sink down into the floor again remembering when he gave it to me. The time we spent together was the best days of my life. I will never again have a happy day without him. I curl up with the pin in my hand not caring if it was hurting me. I was back where I started alone and wanting to die except this time I was on the floor instead of my bed.


End file.
